<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just the Husbands by wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956207">Just the Husbands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian'>wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Playing in the Soft Wars Sandbox [44]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cody and Obi-Wan are adorable, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Married CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Political functions are boring but provide excellent gossip fodder, Star Wars AU - Soft Wars, Teasing, so are bail and breha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:00:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The event is one for planetary leaders, so for once Bail and Obi-Wan can be on the sidelines while their spouses are more important.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bail Organa/Breha Organa, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Playing in the Soft Wars Sandbox [44]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Flufftober 2020, Open Source Soft Wars</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just the Husbands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Flufftober prompt #11: Radiance</p><p>You know by now that I love Cody &amp; Obi-Wan, but Bail and Breha are serious couple goals. </p><p>Many thanks to Evilkillerpoptarts for letting me reference her story and for betaing this chapter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CWCWCWCWCW</p><p>It was a very interesting feeling, being at one of these events yet being virtually <em>unimportant. </em>Bail had just started his second term as Chancellor of the Republic, but this wasn’t about him. This was an event for planetary leaders, so the invite had been for Queen Breha and her Prince Consort. All he had to do was accompany his beloved wife and smile a bit. Once the main portion of the evening ended, he grabbed a drink and retreated to a table on the edge of the room. </p><p>Bail watched as his wife charmed her way around the room. She was so beautiful, inside and out. And in her element like this, she was <em>radiant. </em>He knew they were fortunate, many couples couldn’t survive the strain of being parted so much of the time. But they did, making every moment they had together count. It was why he hadn’t minded coming with her for this event. It was nice to take a step back and watch others be the center of attention. Even if it did feel a bit strange at the same time.</p><p>He wasn’t surprised when Obi-Wan joined him within a quarter hour of his sitting down. As Vod’alor, Cody had been invited too. Naturally, his husband accompanied him. But Obi-Wan had never been one to like too much attention, so he probably was enjoying the fact this wasn’t about him.</p><p>“Is this as odd a feeling for you as it is for me, my friend?” Bail asked as the Jedi slipped into the open seat beside him.</p><p>Obi-Wan chuckled.</p><p>“I must admit, I never expected to attend something like this as Alor’riddur, rather than as a Jedi.”</p><p>Bail raised his glass as a toast.</p><p>“To our beloved spouses,” he said solemnly.</p><p>The Jedi raised his own in return.</p><p>“May they make it through this evening without wanting to kill anyone!” He said cheerfully.</p><p>Bail snorted.</p><p>“Breha is far too dignified for that,” he said, face a mask of complete innocence.</p><p>Obi-Wan grinned.</p><p>“Breha is too dignified to allow herself to <em>show </em>it,” he countered. “Cody will play nice for a while, but he stops hiding his irritation when they reach his tolerance threshold. Most intelligent beings get the hint shortly thereafter.”</p><p>They shared a laugh before returning to their drinks. They watched the crowd in silence for several long minutes, just enjoying the friendly company.</p><p>“The children stayed at home?” Bail finally asked.</p><p>“Yes. Aranar is staying with a friend. The others are getting the multi-night sleepover in the Temple creche that they’ve been begging for for months,” Obi-Wan explained. “We knew there wouldn’t be other children here, so we didn’t see the point in making them sit through this.”</p><p>The Alderaanian nodded.</p><p>“A wise move, I would think. Bored children can lead to plenty of chaos,” he said with a twinkle in his eyes.</p><p>None of them would <em>ever </em>forget the time Shel’ya ended up in a giant fish tank at a formal event on Coruscant. Aranar had been bored that evening as well but he had spent the event nearly glued to their sides. His reaction to Shel’ya’s actions had been borderline sulky.</p><p>
  <em>“Buir, how come Shel’ya gets to cause chaos and I don’t?” Aranar asked as he surveyed the carnage. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cody was rubbing his forehead and desperately trying to stave off the impending headache. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Aran’ika, there isn’t a child your ba’vodu Rex has raised that isn’t feral,” Cody finally replied. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What your father means to say is that your cousin is not supposed to be causing chaos and will face consequences from her buire,” Obi-Wan interjected. “No one is supposed to be causing chaos tonight. Everyone is supposed to behave.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aranar sighed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, athair,” He murmured in disappointment.</em>
</p><p>Obi-Wan was still grateful his son’s reaction hadn’t been worse.</p><p>To be honest, Obi-Wan was <em>still </em>surprised that Bacara hadn’t murdered Wolffe and Hardcase for that incident. </p><p>After that they had all wisely chosen to minimize the number of formal events the children attended. Much better for everyone’s sanity.</p><p>And their fish tanks.</p><p>CWCWCWCWCW</p><p>Cody realized Obi-Wan was practically hiding in a corner and just shook his head in amusement. He saw Bail was there too, so he went to find Breha. No reason they both had to suffer this alone.</p><p>“My dear lady, since we have both been so coldly abandoned to our fates by our husbands, would you like me to escort you?” He asked, just a touch dramatically.</p><p>He was slowly dying of boredom and needed <em>something </em>to provide some entertainment.</p><p>Breha responded in kind, eyes alight with amusement.</p><p>“Why thank you, Vod’alor, that would be most kind!”</p><p>He offered her his arm and together they continued working their way around the room. It was certainly less tedious with a friend.</p><p>He would have to tease his husband later about abandoning him.</p><p>CWCWCWCWCW</p><p>A while later Cody and Breha made their way to the corner where their husbands were enjoying a drink and most definitely <em>gossiping. </em></p><p>“So this is where you wandered off to instead of participating,” Breha pretended to scold.</p><p>“Oh, this event isn't about us, we're just the husbands!” Bail replied with a large smile.</p><p>Breha laughed, a beautiful sound her adoring husband would never tire of hearing.<br/>
“Yes, I can see why you would enjoy that,” she said, shaking her head but continuing to smile.</p><p>“It is nice not to have to be the center of attention for once,” Bail admitted, a touch sheepishly.</p><p>“Agreed,” Obi-Wan said.</p><p>He felt no shame whatsoever for feeling that way.</p><p>“Obi-Wan, it was very mean of you to abandon me to the politicians alone,” Cody said, a mock wounded look on his face.</p><p>“Now, my darling Kote, we both know they want to talk to the Vod’alor, not the Alor’riddur. Besides, I see Breha rescued you from their clutches!” Obi-Wan teased.</p><p>“Oh, he saved <em>me</em>. It was a most daring rescue,” Breha said with a grin. “I was almost being bored to sleep! It would have been most embarrassing.”</p><p>They all laughed.</p><p>“Another hour or so and we should be able to leave without offending anyone,” Obi-Wan offered. “Shall I join you for the rest of the evening?”</p><p>Cody smiled softly.</p><p>“I’d like that, cyare.”</p><p>“And shall I join you, my dear?” Bail asked.</p><p>Breha held out her arm.</p><p>“That would be lovely.”</p><p>CWCWCWCWCW</p><p>The next day the holonet exploded with rumors.</p><p><em>Are the Queen and Prince Consort of Alderaan (who is also the Chancellor of the Republic) romantically involved with Vod’alor Kote of Vode and his Jedi Master Alor’riduur?</em><br/>
CWCWCWCWCW<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Fish Tank incident can be found in chapter two of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892812/chapters/63115972">Feral Ocean Child</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilkillerpoptarts/pseuds/evilkillerpoptarts">evilkillerpoptarts</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>